


Rock Hard

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, Making Out, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: They were in the cab of the truck one sweltering August day when Walter asked about the rock.





	Rock Hard

  
They were in the cab of the truck one sweltering August day when Walter asked about the rock.

"Rock?" Ray asked mildly. They were parked, and had been making out aggressively, and his lips were swollen, his cheeks red. "What rock?"

"Grampa traded you a rock for your Raybans," Crow Horse said. "What'd you do with it?"

"Oh. Hmm. Oh, I remember now. I got it for you right here," Ray said, and rested his hand over the fly of his dungarees. Crow Horse rolled his eyes. Looked like Ray was learning something from living on the rez; maybe he wasn't learning Lakota too good, but he'd sure picked up on how not to answer a question straight.  



End file.
